


The Evil Queen's Apprentice

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma and Regina are good moms, F/F, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry uses Requip, More Tags?, Past Child Abuse, Regina has a heart, Regina teaches Harry magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magic is a tricky thing. It can do nearly anything you like, of course even magic has its own limitations. But what happens when one child destined for greatness pushes his magic to its limits and teleports himself to a Queen?





	The Evil Queen's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Vernon being an absolute [REDACTED] towards Harry.

Vernon Dursley had just returned home from a horrible day at work. After he had being denied a promotion he had been after for months and one of his coworkers had spilt his hot coffee on Vernon... and to say he was angry would be quite the understatement.

The only way to improve his mood at this point was to engage in his and his son Dudley’s favorite pastime... Beat his freak of a nephew.

With a mighty slam of his meaty fist, Vernon slammed open his front door, the overweight man went to the tiny cupboard under the stair and undid the latch, throwing it open, to reveal the small frightened body of his nephew Harry Potter.

"Boy!" Vernon growled out as he grabbed the abused child by his neck, lifting him out of his cupboard. "I’ve had a horrible day... You know what that means?!" Vernon asked rhetorically, a sadistic grin on his face as he threw Harry across the hall into the living room. The obese man let out an animalistic snarl, as he entered the living room, excited to start beating the boy.

Harry whimpered softly as his uncle brought his huge, beefy fists down on him again and again, bloodying and bruising the tiny little boy. "SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY FREAK!" Vernon roared as he kicked the small child in the stomach making the child dry heave and cough "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING NOISE?!" Harry bit his lips so hard that they started to bleed, all to prevent any noise from coming out. 'I want to get far away from here… with someone who won't hurt me' Harry thought desperately, and in what could be described as an explosion of light, both Harry and Vernon disappeared… leaving no trace of them ever being there in the first place.

The obese man cursed quite violently when the light faded. He quickly turned to the bloodied body of his nephew and glared at him, ready to finish beating him for doing that disgusting thing again… but Vernons eyes widened horror once he realized that he and Harry were no longer in his lovely normal home, where his beautiful wife and son are. The two were now standing in the middle of a large dirt road, surrounded by tall trees. Vernon felt his jaw drop, his red face quickly turning purple with unbridled rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Vernon thundered, grabbing the small child by his throat, the. boys legs dangling in the air as Vernon shook him "IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Vernon roared, tightening his grip on Harry's throat “YOU TAKE ME BACK OR I’LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU END UP DEAD LIKE YOUR PARENTS!" Harry was too terrified to hold his tears at bay. His had done his freaky stuff again… Vernon was going to kill him… He was going to die...

  
“Is that so?” A woman's voice coldly interrupted Vernon’s attempted murder.

The obese man’s head turn at incredible speeds to see a woman in wearing expensive clothes and flanked by men in black armor? Oh that freak was going to pay “This is family business, go away!” He sneered. The woman gave him a look over before a disdainful look appeared on her face “It is my business when it's on my castle’s grounds.” The woman gave a glance to the blue faced Harry “Put the child down.” She ordered.

“I don't care if this “your” land, this is a family affair, the boy has gone to far this time!”

The woman let out an icy chuckle which sent a shiver down Vernon’s spine “if that is what you wish” she disappeared in a spiral of purple smoke and the strange men began to walk away. Vernon felt his remaining sanity dwindling as he watched the woman disappear “Boy, I’m going to kill you.” Vernon said, in an eerily calm voice before resuming the strangulation of Harry.

All of a sudden, the obese man felt an intense pain in his chest. Due to the pain, Vernon dropped Harry to the dirt ground and the child began to gasp for air. “Huh, quite the black heart you've got.” The woman from before said, observing Vernon’s blackened heart with great interest.

Vernon sagged to the ground clutching his chest as the woman began to crush his heart until it was nothing but dust.

Regina sneered in disgust at the overweight man’s dead body before kicking it and approaching Harry. The child looked at her with a look she was most familiar with, fear “Ssshhh, rest now, I'm not going to hurt you” she whispered, brushing the bangs away from Harry's emerald-like eyes.

The child slumped against her, as sobs racked his small body. Regina gently picked up the child and disappeared in a spiral smoke to her castle.


End file.
